


hopeful beginnings for the hopeless

by thorsbruce



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, bruce is hopeful, mention of loki hela and thanos, secret gays, set post iw, thor is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: thor and bruce talk about the aftermath of thanos and thor opens up to bruce.





	hopeful beginnings for the hopeless

Bruce found the god sitting alone on a bench in a park which neither of them knew the name to. They were in a city they didn’t know, but they didn’t have the time to find out where. With the events and outcome of Thanos’ destruction, their only goal was to undo what the mad Titan had destroyed.

Unsure of whether to approach the lonesome man, Bruce decided it’s much harder to face sadness alone. He sat to Thor’s left, and sheepishly looked up at him.

“Hey,” he started, uncertain of what to say next. “Look I know it’s - it’s just that -“ he sighed, giving himself a couple of seconds to re-compose. “I’m really sorry about everything, Thor. But - but we’re gonna fix it. It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m not sure if watching the people who you swore to protect die right in front of your eyes is something that classifies as being okay.” Bruce sighed at that, knowing fully that Thor was right; it was not okay. Half the population just got wiped out. It was not fine.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I can only help you by giving you courage and the willingness to move on,” Bruce then put his hands over his face, wishing to clear his minds and focus on one thing at a time. “I know it must be really hard to be able to keep on going — I would never be fully be able to understand your pain, but I just want you to be okay I suppose.” He paused, taking a moment to look over at Thor. There was a glossiness to his eyes, and Bruce knew that what he was saying was doing nothing; in fact, he thought it might be wasting Thor’s time.

“I’m sorry, maybe I should go —“

“No.” Thor suddenly spoke up, titling this head to look over at Bruce, who was slightly shocked at the aggressiveness of Thor’s voice. “Banner, I would enjoy it greatly if you stayed my company.” Bruce found himself sitting back onto the bench, cautiously glancing at Thor.

“Perhaps I have been so caught up in my own despair I have yet to see the outcome for everyone,” he looked into Bruce’s eyes, “and I have been so preoccupied with myself I have failed to see the people who are trying to help.” Bruce was absolutely positive he was referring to him, as the rawness and intimacy of his voice made him sure he wouldn’t say that to anyone else. It was heartening, if he was honest. Maybe a little embarrassing, as he felt his cheeks warm up.

“I didn’t mean to say that your sadness is invalid if that’s what you’re thinking,” Bruce explained, staring out to the open view. In front of them was metres upon metres of greenery, grass flowing for miles and bushes and flowers dancing in the wind. It almost made Thor sick; how could it be so calming when half the universe was no longer in existence? It only made him want to punch and rip up all the flowers, they were most definitely making fun of him. For Bruce, it provided him with a sense of hope; the world kept going, and it was beautiful. It meant that not everything was so bad - that maybe, just maybe, they could get everyone back.

“What are you thinking Thor?”

“Well, that question has too long of an answer for the time of day we have left,” Bruce gave him a stern look, and Thor immediately understood he was willing to stay there for as long as needed. “Okay. I cannot stop thinking about how I was given the opportunity to end all of this, I could have prevented this, but I didn’t. I failed. Not only did I fail the people who died on the ship, I failed everyone. The feeling isn’t light, and it’s been dragging me down ever since. When we left Asgard, I was hopeful; finally, we could find peace and we would all be okay. Sure, I would have to keep a strict eye on Loki, but that has never stopped me, nor do I fear it. Alas, not only have they and he perished, I prevented the happy ending of this war against this purple idiot.”

“Thor, you’re discrediting yourself way more than you should be. This wasn’t your fight; we were all a part of it, you never had to face it alone.” Bruce turned to Thor with a sadness in his eyes. “You were your people’s king. You had to protect them; and that’s what you did! Who’s idea was it to cause Ragnarok to prevent Hela from killing everyone? It was yours! You led your people to safety, and the only person’s fault it was was Thanos’. Not yours. It never was.” Thor huffed, unsure of what to say.

“I thought you were dead,” he started minutes later, turning to complete Bruce’s eye contact. “But when I saw you, this wave of happiness rushed over me. I’m glad you’re alive Banner. At least I haven’t failed you.”

“Thor, you idiot,” Bruce laughed, his hand brushing over Thor’s, “you would never fail me - or anyone for that matter.” A moment of silence fell over the two of them.

“I’m glad I have you, Bruce.” Bruce snuck a smile at the use of his first name. “You are very kind; thank you for attempting to cheer me up. It is deeply appreciated, but I believe we shall get back to saving the world and reversing everything Thanos has done. Would that be good for you?” Bruce actually laughed again, but he wasn’t sure why.

“That would be great, but,” he stood up and turned to Thor, holding out a hand, “only if you do it with me.” Thor looked from Bruce’s eyes to his hand, eventually placing his hand in Bruce’s (and ultimately his trust) and got up.

“I could think of nothing better than that.” Bruce smiled, refusing to let go of his hand as they started to walk to who-knows-where.

“Good, then let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda like this a lot idk
> 
> comment or i'll have no food to feed my dog  
> (also let me know if i should do a continuation for this or not)


End file.
